Rave Uzumaki's Life and Story
by SakoYoko78602
Summary: This is a story about Naruto's daughter Rave and how she made a life here in Konahagakure and Sunagakure with Kyuubi No Kitsune.Who will Rave get with in the end? !WARANING! There is Yaoi,Yuri,threesomes,and Hentai in this story.My first fanfic.
1. Introduction

**Rave Uzumaki**

* * *

This is a story about Naruto Uzumaki's daughter Rave and how she made a life here inKonahagakure and Sunagakure. Kyuubi No Kitsune escape from here cage to help Naruto and they ran to the Sunagakure to live there with out being hunted and they had a daughter there. This is my first Fanfiction.

* * *

All Konaha 11 is 18  
Naruto Uzumaki is 31  
Sara Yoko is 37  
Rave Yoko Uzumaki is 19  
Iruka is 24  
Kakashi, Itachi is 26  
Anko, Kurenai, Shizune all are 25  
Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru all are 59  
Kabuto, Juugo, Karin. Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu, and Tayuya all are 21

**Sara and Rave are my Characters!**

In my Story Itachi did not kill his family, but he did kill his father, the elder council, and Danzo. Orochimaru is not evil just VERY CREEPY! The third Hokage was killed by Danzo and his Roots group, but the roots turned on him and helped Itachi kill him.


	2. Moving Day?

**Rave Uzumaki**

_**This is a story about Naruto Uzumaki's daughter Rave and how she made a life here in**__**Konahagakure and Sunagakure. Kyuubi No Kitsune escape from here cage to help Naruto and they ran to the Sunagakure to live there with out being hunted and they had a daughter there. This is my first Fanfiction.**_

_**All Konaha 11 is 18**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki AKA Kyuubi NO Kitsune is 35**_

_**Sara Yoko is 37**_

_**Rave Yoko Uzumaki is 19**_

_**Iruka is 24**_

_**Kakashi, Itachi is 26**_

_**Anko, Kurenai, Shizune all are 25**_

_**Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru all are 59**_

_**Kabuto, Juugo, Karin. Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu, and Tayuya all are 21**_

**Sara and Rave are my Characters!**

**Yelling**

Skipping time/Thinking

_Flash backs_

_In my Story Itachi did not kill his family, but he did kill his father and the elder council and Danzo._

_Orochimaru is not evil just VERY CREEPY!_

_The third Hokage was killed by Danzo and his Roots group, but the roots turned on him and helped Itachi kill him, Then they had Itachi has the new Roots leader._

_Now on with the story._

**SakoYoko:** Hi this is my news story and I will need help if I can get any help.

This story was made with the help of my friend Jamie and Rave. They are basically this story is based off my friends dream. Weird I know.

**Chapter One: Moving Time!!**

"Dad, We going to move to your old village by any change dad?" asked a worried 19 year old girl by the name of Rave Yoko Uzumaki. "Yes, we are going there to visit some old friends and family members and if there is no problem we can move back there if we can." Said a blond hair man by the name Naruto Uzumaki. "Alright!" yelled a happy Sara or aka Kyuubi no Kitsune. "I have not been there in over several years I wonder do they still have Dango shop there?" asked an excited Sara. "We can go see after you two get ready to go in about three hours." Said a bored Naruto. "Well! That is very rude," Explained an upset Sara," You sound has you are happy to leave." "Yeah!" said a worried Rave. "I'm just very sleepy and hurting allover from that mission I had to do for Gaara." Explained a bored Naruto. "You need to go lay drown then we can get the rest of the stuff pack for you in this amount of time, just go rest and we will finish up." Said a very worried Sara and Rave. "Okay, call me when you get done." Said a Tried Naruto.

Three hours and twenty-five minutes later:

"**DAD!" "Honey" **Yelled both Sara and Rave. "**Ahhh!"** screamed a scared Naruto. He jumped so high he hit the roof and was hanging from the lights. "Ha ah" said a giggling and laughing Rave and Sara. "What is all the yowling about" said a still startled Naruto. "You said to come tell you when we are done packing and to come get you." Explained a still giggling Rave. "**Come ****TELL**** me not ****YELL**** it!" **Yelled an angry Naruto. "Sorry Dad/Honey" said a sad Sara/Rave. "It is okay, so you said you are done packing? Are yowl ready to go?' Asked Naruto. "Hai" Said Rave and Sara at the same time. "Well, Lets **GOO!!" Yelled Naruto.**

To Continue

**SakoYoko: **So what do you think of my new chapter? I hope it is really good. Please review and email me if I got anything wrong.


	3. HELP! AN

This story is up for adoption.

i can not coution this stroy i can find out a muse anymore. i am running on blank now.. i may coution this stroy later on probly not.


End file.
